


Grimlock

by Camfield



Series: RoboPeriod Adventures [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Wheeljack, Grimlock<br/>Rating: T for CRACK<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own it… *le sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimlock

Wheeljack hadn’t even thought about it, but he supposed that it made sense.  
  
His babies were growing up so fast… being created on a foreign planet with limited material and in adult frames had sped up their development in more than one way.  
  
Which was why he currently had a lab full of raging mechanical theropod.  
  
“Me Grimlock want know why me Grimlock leaking!”  
  
And why there were a half a dozen mecha pounding on his door.  
  
“Come on Grimmy, I’ll show you a reeeeal good time!”  
  
“Don’t listen to that idiot, let ME help you out with your… problem.”  
  
Wheeljack palmed his forehead as Grimlock stomped over to the door and flung it open, mecha falling in a pile in front of him before immediately jumping up to press their faces to his pelvic plate.  
  
“ME GRIMLOCK SAY STOP SNIFFING ME GRIMLOCK!”  
  
Really, just another day on the Ark.


End file.
